


Stealth Mission are Meant to be Quiet

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Echo is laughing, Fives is so done, Fluff, Gen, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Fives had been hiding from the Bad Batch for weeks, hiding his physical form and his voice from them. He’d been doing it out of instinct after being so used to hiding from Torrent. Echo had finally convinced him to show himself. What better way to do so than in the middle of a battle when the Batchers are being idoits?
Series: Paranormal Domino [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	Stealth Mission are Meant to be Quiet

Fives was _losing_ his _goddamn_ mind. Echo was _laughing_ inside of his bucket, his comms off so that he could laugh at Fives’ pain without making noise, shoulders shaking uncontrollably as he howled. He would freeze his room once they got back to the ship. Once the Bad Batch stopped being idiots. Now, you see, Fives understood that they were not good at stealth missions. With Wrecker it was nearly impossible, _however_ … however, you’d think they’d learn how to be stealthy when it was required.

No. No, they did not. Which led to where they were now, with Fives having a _knife_ so far up a commando droid’s _ass_ that he was sure that even _Hunter_ was squirming a bit. With Fives glaring daggers at the group, annoyance very visible on his now visible face. Wrecker shifted awkwardly under the stare. Yeah. He’d better be shifting a bit. With Fives daring someone to say something during a _stealth mission_. Tech looked impressed and a bit sheepish. He was the most talkative after all. With Fives surrounded by a hoard of smoking droids due to his small decimation of them. Crosshair looked both impressed and peeved by his kill count being beaten by a _ghost_.

Wrecker went to say something, and Fives turned his head to the large man slowly, smiling very sweetly, just like Kix had taught him. Wrecker shut his mouth so quick that Fives was sure the guy had pulled something doing it. People always forgot how vicious he could be outside of his brute strength.

“ _Stealth_ missions require you to be _quiet._ You are _not_ being _quiet_. If I have to use all of my energy for the week to make sure you don’t get yourselves _killed,_ I will literally make next week a living hell for you. Understood,” Fives smiled, voice sickly sweet and dangerous, causing the Bad Batch to tense up as Echo tilted his head back, no doubt howling with laughter over their comms.

The batchers nodded; Wrecker’s nod was faster than the others. Echo gave a mocking salute as he laughed. Hunter relaxed visibly, clearly putting together who he was quicker than the others. Fives held some respect for the man; it took a good heart and a protective set of morals to stay up on some nights to hang out with a ghost. Tech was eyeing him with calculating eyes, clearly trying to identify him by himself… freaking nerd boy. Crosshair… Crosshair seemed to be interested in the fact that he had someone else to challenge when it came to his kill count game. Wrecker was shifty and nervous, as usual. Echo was too happy, too excited. He shifted his weight and marched forwards, ignoring the glances he got from the Bad Batch. Fives narrowed his gaze at Echo, who was, unfortunately, unaffected. The living ARC Trooper marched on, cackling as he went past Fives.

“The name is Fives in case you were wondering,” the ghost huffed lightly as he turned his gaze back to the batchers before moving to follow Echo. That little sentence made them perk up, no doubt being filled with more questions and realizations. After all, it wasn’t like Echo had never told them about him. He just refrained from telling them that he was their ghost.


End file.
